Wrona 2
Wrona (ang. Crow) - syn Obłocznego Serca i Nocnego Cienia oraz brat Paprociowej Skóry, Kruczego Serca, Dymnego Pióra i Śnieżnego Ucha. Były wojownik Klanu Mroku oraz przywódca Klanu Słońca i Dynastii. Obecnie jest włóczęgą. Były uczeń Okopconego Futra. Wygląd Wrona jest smukłym, gibkim kocurem o czarnym jak smoła futrze. Jego uszy są wysokie a łapy i szyja długie. Ma długi, puszysty, miękki ogon oraz ostre pazury. Jego oczy są intensywnie zielone. Jego ciało jest pokryte bliznami. Charakter Wrona jest przede wszystkim sprytny i bez konsekwentny, Potrafi niesamowicie manipulować kotami, przeciągać je na swoją stronę oraz nimi dowodzić. Gdyby, któryś z jego wojowników go zdradził groziło by to śmiercią. Jego mroczny charakter podkreśla jego postać oraz pewność siebie, która jest u niego przenikliwa. Historia Wrona, Kruk, Dym, Paproć i Śnieżek rodzą się Nocnemu Cieniowi i Obocznemu Sercu jako kociaki Klanu Mroku. Ojciec Wrony chce aby jego synowie zostali wielkimi i silnymi wojownikami a nawet przywódcami za to aby jego córki założyły rodzinę z kociakami. Niedługo później rodzeństwo zostaje mianowane na uczniów. Ich imiona brzmią teraz Wronia Łapa, Krucza Łapa, Paprociowa Łapa, Śnieżna Łapa i Dymna Łapa. Mentorem Wroniej Łapy zostaje Okopcone Futro. Jego ślepy brat Dymna Łapa w pomyłce zostaje mianowany na wojownika za to Krucza Łapa idzie ścieżką medyka, którą nie chce podążać. Bracia Wroniej Łapy źle sobie radzą na swoich pomylonych stanowiskach za to on razem z siostrami triumfują w oczach ich ojca. Po pewnym czasie Krucza Łapa i Dymna Łapa zamienili się rangami. Dymna Łapa poszedł w ślady medyka za to jego brat został wojownikiem. Zostali mianowani wojownikami a ich imiona brzmiały Wronie Skrzydło, Paprociowa Skóra, Śnieżne Ucho i Krucze Serce. Wronie Skrzydło walczy o lepszą reputacje w oczach swojego ojca. Nawet jako wojownik bardzo się stara aby zwiększyć swoją siłę i zwinność. Pomaga mu w tym nieco Jesionowy Mróz, który od czasu do czasu zabiera go do Ciemnego Lasu w snach. Nocny Cień wspominał też nieraz, że jego synowie powinni zostać w przyszłości wielkimi przywódcami. Skłoniło to Wronie Skrzydło do kolejnych działań. Po śmierci Borsuczej Gwiazdy na czele Klanu Mroku stanęła Poranna Gwiazda. Wiele kotów uważa, że to właśnie Wronie Skrzydło zostanie wybrany na zastępce klanu. Przywódczyni wybiera jednak Cichy Wiatr na swoją prawą łapę. Wronie Skrzydło jest tym faktem niepocieszony. Kocur postanawia założyć własną grupę kotów, których celem będzie przejęcie kontroli nad klanami. Grupę nazwał Dynastią a głównym zajęciem kotów, które do niej należały były codzienne walki i treningi. Wronie Skrzydło zmienił imię na Wroni Pazur gdyż twierdził, że tak brzmi bardziej groźnie. Niestety pewnego dnia w obozie Dynastii rozpoczęła się bitwa. Celem było zabicie Wroniego Pazura. Bitwa choć nie zabiła przywódcy grupy za to skłoniła go do ucieczki w Góry. Wroni Pazur został wypędzony razem ze swoją grupą z leśnych terytoriów. Osiedlili się jednak w Górach. Wroni Pazur przejął kontrole nad Klanem Słońca i zmusił Mchową Gwiazdę do oddania mu stanowiska przywódcy. Wroni Pazur stał się Wronią Gwiazdą a jego grupa stała się niesamowicie silna. W między czasie leśne klany zaczęły knuć przeciwko Dynastii. Brunatna Pręga została wybrana przez Klan Gwiazdy aby pokonała Wronią Gwiazdę. Przywódca jednak doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę za pośrednictwem Jesionowego Mroza. Raz nawet Wronia Gwiazda i Brunatna Pręga rozmawiali we śnie gdzie ustalili gdzie dojdzie do ostatecznej bitwy o klany. Wronia Gwiazda sieje niesamowity terror lecz w końcu pewien kot odważył się położyć temu kres. Dynastia i klany spotkały się za terytoriami dwunożnych aby rozstrzygnąć ostateczną bitwą kto stanie na czele leśnych klanów. Brunatna Pręga walczyła z Wronią Gwiazdą. Początkowo przywódca wygrywał walkę lecz jego przeciwniczka po czasie podniosła się i pokonała go niemal go mordując. Leśne klany były wolne od Dynastii Wroniej Gwiazdy i wszystko wróciło do normy. W walce zginęło jednak wiele kotów, które poświęciły swoje życia. Wronia Gwiazda stał się samotnikiem i już nie wrócił do klanów. Spotkał się jednak ostatni raz z Brunatną Pręgą. Spotkanie to widzimy w epilogu opowiadania ,,Umarła Gwiazda". Wronia Gwiazda i Brunatna Pręga zostają połączeni dziwną relacją. Ciekawostki * W Dynastii zmienił imię na Wroni Pazur gdyż stwierdził, że tak brzmi bardziej groźnie. * Został zaakceptowany przez Klan Gwiazdy dlatego bo Mchowa Gwiazda sam powiedział, że ,,oddaje stanowisko przywódcy Wroniemu Pazurowi". * Nie ma partnera ani kociąt. Cytaty Galeria 1355473150381932378.png|Wrona i Tytoniowa Skóra 7263581373894496628.png 3395193546225516761.png|Wronia Gwiazda i Brunatna Pręga 7955945191583942486 (1).png|Wrona jako samotnik 6540814688795252592.png|Wrona jako włóczęga 6645707338309694298.png|Wrona jako przywódca 1947617229175199106.png|Wrona jako wojownik 6378368280838907868.png|Wrona jako uczeń 6900720463536382729.png|Wrona jako kociak Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Wojowników Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Starsi wojownicy Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Przywódca Kategoria:Uczniowie Ciemnego Lasu Kategoria:Żyje Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Koty, które złamały kodeks Kategoria:OC użytkownika Theyla